Lady Wisdom of the Sea
by fyd818
Summary: Sometimes he would stare at the sea for a long time, and I would wonder what he was thinking. But then he would turn back to me and smile, and I realized that, somehow, impossibly, I was greater than the sea, at least to him. Percabeth


Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, or the characters, places, things, and ideas therein. Those belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion Publishing. I am making no monetary gain whatsoever from this story.

Summary: Sometimes he would stare at the sea for a long time, and I would wonder what he was thinking. But then he would turn back to me and smile, and I realized that, somehow, impossibly, I was greater than the sea, at least to him. Percabeth

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff

Timeline: Future!fic

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Part: 1/1

**Author's Note**: Thank you _so_ much to everyone who read, reviewed, and put my other PJO stories _Sensations_ and _Waterfall_ on their favorites lists! Thank you all _so_ much, you made me so very happy! *hugs you all* I really hope you enjoy this new fic, and thanks for reading! ~fyd

----------

**Lady Wisdom of the Sea**

_fyd818_

----------

I leaned against the doorframe, a soft smile on my lips as I looked out into the early-morning stillness. It was shaping up to be yet another beautiful morning, with the sun casting beautiful red-gold light across the horizon and into the sky. It almost looked like it was appearing straight out of the ocean.

Percy Jackson stood at the head of the stairs leading down from the porch, his hands in his pockets, his dark hair adorably ruffled. He was staring out toward the sea, a distant, distracted expression on his face and in his eyes, the same color as the almost glowing water.

He was like this almost every morning, and sometimes at night, too. I would catch him staring out at the water like it was calling to him, begging him to join it and never leave. Sometimes I was afraid he would answer its call, that he would disappear beneath the waves and never come back. He was, after all, a true son of Poseidon. A part of him would always belong to the sea. I had accepted that when I married him.

Finally I tore myself away from the door and staring at Percy. I padded barefoot across the kitchen until I reached the stove, where I rustled up some breakfast. He'd come in eventually to eat, when he was ready. I never rushed him or pressed him, because in some ways I understood how he felt about the sea. I felt the same about Olympus.

The salty sea breeze blew in through the window, and I inhaled it with my eyes closed. That scent always reminded me of Percy, and I wished they could somehow bottle it into a perfume. I would gladly wear it, so I could always have a part of him with me.

I took my breakfast to the table and left Percy's on the stove, low heat, to keep it warm as I ate. Between bites I studied my blueprints for Olympus, marking little changes here and there. Everything needed to be _perfect_ -- particularly for Athena and Poseidon's temples. They, especially, would accept no less: one because she was my mother, and one because he was my father in law. And since the two didn't usually get along anyway… Well, perfection was important for them, anyway.

Making a mental note to ask Percy's opinion of what his father would like when he came in, I turned back to my mother's temple, adding a few more touches to the front hall. I was adding all the loving touches I could, since I was designing for my mother.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind, and I felt a gentle kiss be pressed against my neck. "It looks beautiful, Wise Girl," Percy whispered. "They're going to love it."

I leaned back against him and smiled, feeling my cheeks warm at his praise. "You think so, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Definitely." This time he leaned around and captured my lips before heading for the stove and his breakfast. "Dad's going to _love_ his temple. It's perfect. And of course your mother is going to adore hers." He grinned at me as he slid into the chair next to mine. "You're so good at this. I wish I had half your talent."

Rolling up the blueprints, I secured a rubber band around them before setting them aside. "I hope so," I said, once more feeling the nervous flutters I'd been having the past week solid return to life in my stomach. "I'm supposed to present the final blueprints to the Olympian council a week from today."

Percy leaned forward, taking my hands in his large, warm ones. "Do you want my honest opinion, Annabeth?" he asked.

I curled my thumb around his left ring finger, brushing it slowly across his wedding band. "Of course," I said. "I always do."

Smiling softly, Percy said, "Don't make any changes. To anything. Those blueprints are amazing, just the way they are. You've put your heart and your love into those drawings and plans, and the Olympians will see that. They'll _love_ the new Olympus you've drawn for them."

The knot in my stomach eased at my husband's warm, sincere words. Smiling despite myself, I nodded. "All right." Taking a deep breath, I thrust the rolled up parchment into his hands and demanded, "You'd better hide it, though. I don't think I could help myself."

Chuckling, Percy took the blueprints away from me and set them aside, out of my reach at the other end of the table. "After breakfast," he said, sipping at his orange juice.

Pushing my chair back from the table a little, I pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, a little shyly.

Percy looked up. "'Course you can," he said, looking surprised at my sudden bashfulness.

"When you look out over the sea -- what goes through your mind?" I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't asked something Percy didn't want to -- or couldn't -- answer.

For a long time he looked at me, different thoughts and emotions flickering through his green, green eyes. Then a crooked smile lifted up one corner of his mouth, and he reached out to tuck some tangled blonde hair behind my ear. "I think about Dad sometimes. I wonder how he's doing, what he's thinking. And I think about Tyson. I wonder if he's still having fun in the forges, and eating peanut butter to his heart's content."

I smiled at the image his words brought to my mind. Tyson did love peanut butter…

Leaning forward, Percy took one of my hands in both of his and squeezed gently. "But mostly, I think about you. About us. Here we are, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena, two sworn enemies, loving each other and being together. Sure, we have our fair share of problems, but what couple doesn't?" His smile widened, and his eyes shone like the sun on the ocean. "I love you, Annabeth. So much. As cliché as it seems, I can't imagine life without you. You're the most important thing in my life, now and forever."

Biting my lower lip, I realized the sudden prickling in my eyes were tears. "Percy…" I knew he loved me, but I had no idea he loved me _that much_. It was awesome and humbling all at the same time. "I love you too, Percy," I whispered, once I had swallowed the lump that was trying to stick in my throat. "So much."

Standing up, Percy pulled me to my feet and folded me into his arms. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily beneath my ear, and closed my eyes with a satisfied sigh.

Pulling back slightly, Percy took my face in his hands and smiled. "Lady Wisdom of the Sea," he whispered before lowering his lips to mine.

Percy was the son of Poseidon, lord of the seas. But he was my husband, and he'd just told me that, beyond any shadow of a doubt, he was mine, and all mine.

Just like I was, and would forever be, entirely his.

_~The End~_

-----------

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
